bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Time Rush
Green Time Rush is the 17th episode of season of Big Time Rush. It is an Earth Day special which aired with a new Vic'tori'ous episode on Friday, April 22, 2011. Plot Miss Collins assigned all of the Palm Woods students in GreenTimeRush_001.png|Green Time Rush GreenTimeRush_002.png GreenTimeRush_003.png GreenTimeRush_004.png GreenTimeRush_005.png GreenTimeRush_006.png GreenTimeRush_007.png GreenTimeRush_008.png GreenTimeRush_009.png GreenTimeRush_010.png GreenTimeRush_011.png GreenTimeRush_012.png GreenTimeRush_013.png GreenTimeRush_014.png GreenTimeRush_015.png GreenTimeRush_016.png GreenTimeRush_017.png GreenTimeRush_018.png GreenTimeRush_019.png GreenTimeRush_020.png GreenTimeRush_021.png GreenTimeRush_022.png GreenTimeRush_023.png GreenTimeRush_024.png GreenTimeRush_025.png GreenTimeRush_026.png GreenTimeRush_027.png GreenTimeRush_028.png GreenTimeRush_029.png GreenTimeRush_030.png GreenTimeRush_031.png GreenTimeRush_032.png GreenTimeRush_033.png GreenTimeRush_034.png GreenTimeRush_035.png GreenTimeRush_036.png GreenTimeRush_037.png GreenTimeRush_038.png GreenTimeRush_039.png GreenTimeRush_040.png GreenTimeRush_041.png GreenTimeRush_042.png GreenTimeRush_043.png GreenTimeRush_044.png GreenTimeRush_045.png GreenTimeRush_046.png GreenTimeRush_047.png GreenTimeRush_048.png GreenTimeRush_049.png GreenTimeRush_050.png GreenTimeRush_051.png pairs to make a social studies project for Earth Day that would make the Palm Woods more eco-friendly, and the winning team would get a week off from school. Everyone wanted to be Logan's partner, but they all got afraid when the school bully decided that he wanted to be Logan's partner. So Logan ends up with the Bully as a partner, James was with Carlos, Two Jennifers were together, and the blonde Jennifer was with Camille. Because Jo was stuck on set all week, Kendall chose to do his project alone. That was before Jett arrived and Miss Collins decide to make Jett and Kendall partner. Needless to say, Kendall was not pleased. James and Carlos tried to come up with cool ideas but most of their ideas were already taken by other team. So they came up with an idea to put a cow in every room to reduce gas consumption from buying milk, butter, and cheese. Mr. Bitters, however, objected to cows in the Palm Woods. So they had to find a way to hide the cow from Bitters. While hiding the cow, they actually lost it and had to race time to find it. Logan tried to make a minature solar panel but the bully didn't want to do anything to help the project. It turned out that the bully had a learning problem and had trouble working with numbers. After discovering this, Logan sympathized with him and agreed to help him figure out the equations. Miss Collins gave them extra time on the project. Kendall tried to make something as fast as he could so that he wouldn't have to spend another minute with Jett. At first he tried to use the natural power of the sun to dry clothes as his project. But because this project caused damages to the Palm Woods residence, he tried to make a new project. Kendall came up with numerous ideas but Jett didn't agree on anything, and, rather than helping Kendall, Jett did nothing but waste more energy. Even worse, Jett didn't seem to care that his actions were a waste of energy and fuels. At the end, Logan and the bully finally finished their project with extra time from Miss Collins, James and Carlos finally found the cow in time but Miss Collins did not agree or approve their idea, Kendall won the contest by tying Jett and make him as a display and example so that people do not act like him (wasting water, wasting energy and electricity). Miss Collins pointed out that this had a greater impact on the Palm Woods than any other project. At first Jett and Kendall were happy because they got a week off from school, but it turned out that on their week off, they had to travel together to the capital to share their idea with the governor and other school winners. So they ended up spending more time together than before. Trivia *This is the first episode not to feature the words "Big" in its title. *This is the first episode to feature the word "rush" in its title. *This is is the first time we hear Griffin's assistant talk. Gallery Click here! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2